The present invention relates to stitching machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission and balancing mechanism for controlling the movement of the rotating shuttle and the positioning of the workpiece supporting arm of a stitching machine efficiently.
In a stitching machine for use in the industry of shoe making, a movable workpiece supporting arm is generally provided for supporting a workpiece so that a continuous stitching can be made on the workpiece by continuously adjusting the position of the supporting arm on the machine body of the stitching machine. In this structure of stitching machine, as shown in FIG. 1, the reciprocating movement of the rotating shuttle is controlled by a transmission shaft through several bevel gears. These bevel gears make the process of assembly complicated and produce high noise during the operation of the stitching machine. Further, because the bevel gear, which is disposed adjacent to the rotating shuttle in the stitching last of the workpiece supporting arm, has fine teeth, it may be damaged easily while the needle bar is jammed in a workpiece.